


Garden Guardian

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Elrond's Encyclopedia of Cryptozoology [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cryptozoology, Gen, OR WILL YOU, farmer maggot's especially blessed garden, garden gnomes that are more than they appear to be, hey dol merry dol, marginally, more crack than one wizard could smoke on his own, ring a dong dillo, you won't blame me for this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Farmer Maggot consults with Gandalf on a very strange discovery in his garden.





	Garden Guardian

A tall grey figure rounded the corner of the lane that ran past Farmer Maggot’s fields. Farmer Maggot waved his hands at that newcomer to catch his attention, “Master Gandalf! Could I have a talk with you?”

“Ah, Farmer Maggot, good day to you,” the wizard said as he pulled his cart to a stop.

“And a good day to you, or so I hope. I’ve seen some mighty queer things around here so to speak.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes sir, why I was just minding my ‘taters and I turned around and looked—because I had a queer feeling, like I was being watched see?—And there in my cabbages was this little statue—but it weren’t mine you see.”

“Well, that is a bit queer,” Gandalf admitted, “perhaps you forgot it was there? Or your wife put it there?”

“Well, that’s not the only thing. The statue was a singing statue. At first I heard the songs and thought someone was trespassing in my fields and I nearly set my dogs on ‘em. But the song was coming _from_ the statue. Kept singing about its bright blue jacket and yellow boots… and the little statue, it had a bright blue jacket, yellow boots, and this big pointy hat with a feather in it.”

Gandalf smiled to himself, “Indeed? Did he happen to mention his name?”

“Over and over again, kept singing it like... Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo! And other such nonsense.”

“Well it appears, Farmer Maggot that you and your garden are especially blest. Your new garden gnome is none other than Tom Bombadil.”


End file.
